Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2017 series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a 2017 series. Plot The Characters 'Heroes' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ' - A team of anthropomorphic freshwater turtles who are the protagonists of the series: **'Leonardo' - "Leo" is a hardworking ninjutsu student, learning how to be an effective leader for his three often unruly brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with two katana swords called Niten Ryu. He also has a crush on April which his brothers all tease him about. **'Donatello' - "Donnie" is in charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal, and he is also a gifted hacker. He wears a purple mask and fights with a rokushakubo which converts to a naginata. **'Raphael '- "Raph" often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. He wears a red mask and fights with two sai. **'Michelangelo' - "Mikey" loves video games, skateboarding, pranks and pizza. He wears an orange mask and fights with two nunchakuwhich convert into kusarigama. Though he possesses a child-like innocence, Mikey always brings his best game to a fight. **'Splinter' - Splinter is the mutant rat leader of the entire family, and serves as a father figure for the Turtles. He once was a pet for a renowned martial artist, Hamato Yoshi in Japan. It was from watching Yoshi that Splinter first learned the art of ninjitsu which he then passes on to the Turtles. Splinter often acts as much as a spiritual guide and counselor to the team as he does their teacher. While he does not wield a traditional Japanese weapon, Splinter carries a cane which he can utilize as a weapon (like a bo staff) with fierce proficiency. Unlike the previous animated series, the Turtles often refer to Splinter as their father, rather than their master. **'April O'Neil '- The 17-year-old college student who likes to play video games and eat pizza. April befriends the Turtles after the Foot Clan kidnap her. This incarnation of April O'Neil is now a blond with pink eyes and wears a more feminine outfit: a medium and frilly blue skirt, a pink tank top, and a purple vest that she ties around her neck. 'Villains' **'Foot Clan' - An evil ninja organization that led by the Shredder. ***'Oroku Saki/Shredder '- One of the main antagonists of the series and leader of the Foot Clan. ***'Karai' - A rebellious teen member of the Foot Clan and an expert kunoichi who stirs up trouble for the Turtles. She is an adoptive daughter of the Shredder. ***'Baxter Stockman' - A technical genius and the scientist responsible for creating the mousers: a series of mouse-like robots that can eat through practically anything. ***'''Krang - '''An intelligent, yet crude brainlike alien from a pocket dimension known only as Dimension X. * Johnathan Morris/Ape-Mutt A martial art celebrity who secretly works for the Shredder to find Splinter. As he was bitten by a Bulldog and touched a Mountain Gorilla he was transformed into a strong muscular hunchbacked canine/primate like monster huge hands with black claws with acute senses durability agility and strength. * Rico Montes/Terrorcudile A Brazilian thug who works for Shredder along with Ape-Mutt to find Splinter. As he was bitten by a saltwater crocodile and a barracuda he was transformed into a green muscular fish/reptile like monster who has really sharp teeth that looks like a shark and his shark like fin can cut through anything and he wields bladed tonfa as weapons. * Bobby Stockman/FrankenSquidBrain An African scientist who works for the Shredder to destroy the Turtles. As touched a squid he was transformed into a hulking teal skinned Kraken like monster with a huge brain and one eye that shoot electrical energy bolts. * Wayne McRonald/ShredderGoatWolfKlaww